1596 Days
by krissyg927
Summary: Mac stalks and kidnaps a girl for a long-term thing. ALL THE WARNINGS FOR MAC APPLY. A reader had given me a prompt after reading "Greed, Envy and Lust", to have the OC develop Stockholm Syndrome. So this is my version of that. This is going to be dark.
1. Unchained Melody

A few readers asked a while ago if I could write the end of 'Greed, Envy, and Lust' a different way and make Miranda fall in love with Mac, develop Stockholm Syndrome, or Remy from 'You Belong to Me' and 'Season of the Witch'. I was like I dunno, cause I really liked the way that they all ended. I had no answer to those readers except to say I follow my muse and she didn't lead me that way. Until she did. My muse is a taskmaster named Fiona and she's a raging bitch if she doesn't get her way. I was listening to a podcast and they were talking about how convoluted Stockholm Syndrome is and how so many victims actually mourn after they are rescued. Fiona got an idea and the rest is history, so now I present to you, Mac and Laci.

So I'm taking this one out for a spin, let me know what you think :) As always it's for Magentasnightmare, but also for all the sweet people here who read my stories and let me know what they think. I appreciate every single person who gives me feedback. I love you all xoxoxoxox

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Oh, my love,  
My darling,  
I've hungered for your touch,  
A long, lonely time.

Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He watched her as he sat behind her on the bus like he did every day. The girl named Laci had brown hair and green eyes and if he knew what love was at all he might have said he was in love with her. Mac knew it wasn't love, he didn't do love, what he did was the complete opposite of that. He stalked women, he attacked them, he killed them. It was always the same, and he never deviated, until he saw her. He was a killer, not a lover, a rapist not a friend.

But one day she walked by him on the street and he followed her onto the bus as if he had no choice at all and maybe this time he didn't.

This girl was for the long term. He had first seen her six months ago, had not touched her, instead he killed two other women in her place, hoping whatever it was about her that enthralled him so much would go away.

It didn't.

It was an obsession now, he had finally found her, the one. The perfect woman didn't exist for him, he knew that, but she checked off a lot of his boxes.

Mac wanted her. Possibly more than he had ever wanted something before.

Laci Shaver didn't know that she was in the sights of a madman, and she didn't know what his intention was for her. She sat on the bus reading a book, the way she did every day and Mac watched her. Sometimes she had earbuds in and he would watch as she bobbed her head to the heavy metal he was sure she was listening to.

When he stood outside her apartment on more than one occasion he heard her music coming from the window, most of the time it was heavy rock or reggae and that made him smile. Her taste in music varied like her moods he supposed; she was an enigma, just like he was.

Today she had on a pair of shoes that made his dick hard, they weren't super high heels and not dressy at all, but all he could think about was those shoes around his waist. They were black, with a chunky heel and so sexy to him, possibly just because she was wearing them.

He adjusted himself as he stared at her muscular calves, he knew she was a runner and took kickboxing classes, which was how she had such great legs, he presumed. Absentmindedly she crossed her legs and he felt himself getting harder, he never thought of himself as a leg man but there it was.

She would put up a good fight and that was the best part.

Two days later he broke into her house and stole her underwear, she had never known he was there. At night sometimes he walked past her apartment, sometimes he stood in the same place for hours watching her. He had been doing that a long time, sometimes she was home, sometimes she wasn't.

He was waiting, they had a date coming up soon, and this one he was going to keep.

/

Thank you for reading, let me know what you think :)


	2. Awake

AN: I think the chapters will be on the shorter side with this story, as I said I am trying not to be all wordy. Let me know how that's working out. Now the next two chapters are going to be dark, as advertised. Don't read if that triggers you in any way. But if you are reading a Mac story, I guess you know that already right?

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

 **Chapter Text**

Laci woke up laying on a bed in a dark room she didn't recognize, she had gone to sleep in her own bed and at first, she thought it was a bad dream until she moved her leg and heard a chain rattle. Her breath caught in her throat then, and in a rush, fear took over; what had happened to her? Her head hurt, she was aware of that now, aware of all of it, too soon. She was in deep trouble.

That moment before she opened her eyes she had been safe still and she longed to go back to that.

White hot fear shot through her body as she looked around the room. She laid back down and closed her eyes willing it to be different when she opened her eyes again. "This is not happening, this is not happening," she repeated to herself as she sat up and looked at the chain around her ankle.

She had been in her own home, behind locked doors in her safe neighborhood, everything she knew to be true about the world was now changed; she had not been safe at all.

She was chained like an animal, she yanked at it to no avail and pulled it trying to get it off her leg in a panic. She was still dressed in her nightgown, a cream-colored shift, with lace around the edges, but the matching tap pants she had also worn to bed were missing. Across the room, there was a chair and she saw them laying on it. She got up and ran to the chair, the chain clanked across the floor, making her skin crawl as she hustled across the room; after swiping them and putting them on to try and convince herself that she was not in this situation, Laci sat down on the chair.

But she was.

There was a thick pole on the other side of the room, it went from floor to ceiling and quickly she saw that the chain lead right to the pole and was padlocked around it. The chain was set up so she could walk around the room, with just enough slack; there was no window and concrete walls, it was a basement. It was cold, she was aware of that now. Across the room was a doorway, in that room was a toilet, sink, and shower, but no door to shut.

Beyond the other door was darkness, and beyond that another door with a padlock on it, but she couldn't see that and it was a good thing. She was already in a panic. Her eyes went back to the bed, there were shackles in all four corners of it and her heart sank.

Then he was standing in the doorway casting a shadow before she could even process what she had just seen and what it meant to her. That the shackles were meant for her.

"Who's there?" She called out and when he stepped into the room she wished she never asked. The man before her was hard looking, scary, he wore no shirt and jeans that hung too low on his hips. If they had met some other way she would have been attracted to him. Bad boys were her thing, but not like this.

She heard the flick of a lighter and watched as he lit his cigarette, his eyes burned into her over the flame.

"Awake I see," His gravely voice made the hair on her body stand up on edge. Not in a good way, "Don't worry I didn't fuck you...yet."

Laci couldn't help it, she was afraid but also she was pissed, and even though she knew it was a bad idea, she answered him back.

"So what? You just took off my drawers and looked at me?" She stood up, but didn't move towards him,

"That's right," He took a drag of the cigarette and sauntered closer to her, " While you were knocked out, I spread your legs nice and wide, I touched you, I smelled you..."

Laci made a face of disgust that she didn't try to hide from him.

"Tasted you..." He came closer until he was right in front of her.

"Jesus fucking Christ," She whispered.

"Oh, he can't help you now, only I can," He answered and stroked her cheek with his fingertips as if they were lovers.

Laci turned her face away, "Fuck off!"

"Oh, it's like that is it?" He said, but didn't wait for a reply, he slapped her hard, so hard that she saw stars, "You'll learn." He said, holding her chin in one of his strong hands, she saw two of him now, he slapped her again and then she passed out.

Notes: Thank you for reading, let me know what you think :)


	3. Learning the Lesson

There's violence in this chapter, I'm not going to lie. Proceed with caution but know that it isn't gratuitous and it's brief. But it was hard to write, so be aware. Big trigger warnings ahead.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

One good thing about music, when it hits you feel no pain.

No woman, no cry, I say no woman no cry. Eh, little darlin don't shed no tears, no woman, no cry.

 **8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Laci woke up on her stomach, her arms shackled to the bed just as she had feared, her legs too. Even though it was futile she struggled, hoping against hope that she could get free. There was a chain around her neck now, like a dogs choke collar, and she felt him pull on it, cutting off her air slightly, pulling her back by the neck then letting her back down. A sign of who was in control now, as if she didn't know.

The was a light on now, but it did not ease her mind, she had fucked up and made him mad.

The trembling of her body was uncontrollable, she couldn't see him, didn't know where he was. She could smell the smoke from his cigarette though, from that she figured he was behind her at the foot of the bed.

Mac pulled on the chain again, pulled her up by the neck and held it as she gasped for air and unable to move her arms to support herself. For a minute he watched her struggle and then let her down again.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." She breathed out, "I'm sorry..."

He didn't answer her, but she could hear him drop the chain, then his footsteps, he was coming to the side of the bed, but she still couldn't see him. Laci started to cry, she couldn't help it, she feared the unknown, not being in control. She cried more when she heard him unbuckling his pants and taking his belt off.

"I'm sorry, please, please don't do this..." She was on high alert now, whatever he was planning wasn't going to be good for her.

"No, I'm sorry," He answered, "I don't want to punish you, but I have to."

"Please..." She struggled to see his face but he stood out of her sight, Laci thought if she could just make eye contact with him..."Please don't," She whispered.

"You need to learn Laci, you have to learn the lesson." He said matter of factly.

"I get it, I understand. You're in charge, I understand now, I..." She pleaded, then she felt something burning the back of her thigh and she screamed as he burned her with the tip of his cigarette.

"I understand, I understand..." She cried as he burned an M into the back of her thigh with his cigarette, oblivious to her screams and pleading.

Mac stopped suddenly and she caught her breath, maybe he would untie her now that she had been punished, Laci's mind was going a mile a minute, as fast as her breathing now was. She had survived it, she had taken her punishment, learned her lesson.

"Please don't hurt me anymore..." She whispered, rolling her eyes up to meet his finally, and she didn't like what she saw there, his blue eyes were black as night now. He liked hurting her, he got off on it, Laci looked away quickly, afraid.

Without warning, she felt the sting of his belt on the back of her legs, over her thigh that he had just burned. Three times in quick succession and to her addled brain it barely registered what he was doing. All she felt was the pain as he kept going, excruciating and she screamed and screamed but he didn't stop.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She wanted to crawl away, but he was on her before she could even think of how to move. He laid on top of her, pushing her into the mattress, his body was hard against hers and she could feel his cock against her leg, hard as stone. The restraints pulled on her arms and legs more with him on top of her, her body ached, burned.

"You can fight all you want." He breathed into her ear, "And I like that sometimes, but this is gonna happen either way."

"Fuck you" She groaned, oblivious now after the beating she had taken, there was nothing worse that could happen to her now. He would rape her and kill her and she welcomed it.

"A real hellcat aren't ya?" He pushed against her hard, "I'm going to fuck you as often as I like." He growled, "I won't have to beat your ass like that again if you submit like a good girl, and I'll make sure you like it from now on." He licked her ear and palmed her nipple. Mac smiled as he watched goosebumps erupt on her neck.

She was his.

"Here it comes," He slid his fingers down into her silky panties and found her wet, pushed them aside and shoved his cock inside of her, "You like the rough stuff, admit it, now cum like a good girl for Mac."

Even in her dazed state, Laci knew it was bad that he said his name, she was going to die, she was sure of it. There was no way he could let her live. She didn't care now anyway.

The pain she felt from his belt and cigarette didn't stop her throbbing body from reacting to his touch. His fingers were gentle, he was capable of that to her shock, as he moved in and out of her, Mac made slow circles around her clit until she was on fire.

What a horrible paradox she was caught in now.

"Oh fuck yes baby," He moaned and to her utter horror and self-disgust, with her face pushed down into the pillow and a fucking chain around her neck, tied to this bed she came. When he heard her scream of pleasure, it was as exciting as her screams of pain, more so and he couldn't hold back. He grasped her around the waist and pulled her hips back, causing her arms and legs to twist in the binds as he emptied every drop of cum inside of her.

It seemed to go on forever, her body throbbed in every way as her pussy fluttered around his cock and he let out a string of curses even he was embarrassed by. He screamed with her and bit hard into the soft flesh of her ass, drawing blood again. This time she didn't cry.

Mac collapsed on top of her and the sweat from his skin made her open cuts sting where he'd whipped her, but she made no sound. The only sound in the room bouncing off the cement walls was their breathing, first in gasps and then normal again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Afterward, he took care of her gently, he didn't untie her but he loosened her binds. She could hear Bob Marley playing somewhere in the distance, her favorite song by him, "No Woman, No Cry," Had he picked that song just for her? Of course, he did, she already knew what he was, how he would get off on it.

Still, Laci moaned with gratitude as her arms and legs tingled, remained painful, but with a small degree of relief, she thanked him. Mac washed her wounds with care, rubbed her fatigued limbs, kissed her battered skin softly.

"I won't do that again if you listen Laci," He kissed the side of her shoulder, "Do you think you can listen now?"

"I'll listen, I promise." She whispered.

"Good girl," He rubbed cream onto her skin where the marks from his belt were, "That's a very good girl," He crooned into her ear, "I can give you so much pleasure if you cooperate, but if you don't..."

Laci wasn't ready to think about that or any of it. How could she have an orgasm with this monster? She was attracted to him somehow, he was right next to her and she could see he had soulful blue eyes and light hair, he was good looking in a hard, strung out way.

"Please untie me, I hurt so much." She asked nicely, aware that she had to be nice, she had to please him.

"No," He answered and laid down next to her, "You'll stay this way." He pulled a blanket over them, and as it slid along her skin she winced.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next time she woke up it was pitch dark, still tied face down on the bed and he was gone. She wondered what time it was and when he would come back. She was hungry, she hadn't eaten since dinner the night he had taken her, she was thirsty. Surely he wouldn't leave her here to starve? Laci couldn't be sure, and she didn't know how long she had been there already.

She looked around the dark room, the dungeon really. She had to pee. He had brought her a CD player, 'Trenchtown Rock" was on now.


	4. The Rules

Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos, I know this is a deep dive into a dark place. Thanks for reading xx

 **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The music played on and on and after a while, she realized it was all her favorite music; it was her iPod, he must have stolen it and hooked it up to a stereo somewhere. It hardly mattered to her, but the music did comfort her, but as it played on it was also a reminder that she was alone. She was alone in the dark. Laci counted 50 songs and fell asleep, then woke up and counted again, and again. She lay with her head turned and her cheek flush against the pillow, sometimes she sang along with the music softly to herself.

In her head, Laci repeated what would become her mantra in the days ahead, "Keep your shit together, keep your shit together, keep your shit together."

He wasn't coming back.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Laci woke up with a start, disoriented, he was in the room, she could smell him, feel his eyes on her. Her neck ached but she turned her head to look at him and he was leaning up against the wall smoking a cigarette. She tensed, seeing the cigarette, the memory fresh in her mind of what he had done to her; if he noticed he didn't give any indication. Mac was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, wearing a belt and it was unbuckled; she started to sweat and hyperventilate, then she stopped. It was normal to be afraid, but being reduced to a quivering animal afraid of being beaten was not the way she wanted to leave this world.

In her time tied to the bed she had decided she was not going to beg this motherfucker anymore, she would be cordial and polite, but she felt like he got off on her begging. Somehow things would be worse if she did that, he liked when she begged. Laci knew his name and consequently, her time on this earth was limited, but she would go out on her terms, not his.

He must have been there a while, she didn't know how she knew that but she did, he had stood there in the dark looking at her, watching her sleep. It wasn't the first time Mac had watched her sleep, but she didn't know that at the time. It was still unsettling just the same.

By now she was sweaty and dirty, there was dried blood where her cuts had opened up when she tried to get loose after he had cleaned her up and left her alone, but she was hardly aware of it. She was only aware of Mac, he had come back, he had not left her to die.

It seemed like forever that he was gone, she was so glad to see him standing there, even if he was there to hurt her. The look of relief must have been evident on her face because he smiled and stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray. She let her breath out that she wasn't even aware she was holding, he wasn't going to burn her again.

"You missed me?" He said and she nodded immediately.

Her eyes darted around the room as he pushed off the wall and walked towards her.

"You get how it's gonna be," He squatted down so he was eye to eye with her, "Don't you?".

Laci nodded vigorously, praying he would undo her binds, she had no idea how long she had been shackled to the bed, she'd lost the feeling in her arms and legs hours and hours ago. She had lost count of the music as she slipped into sleep on and off while he was gone, her only way to mark time in the dark room.

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded, she was starving.

"Speak Laci," He snarled as he stood up and unhooked her feet. She groaned as the tension on her lower body was released. Then he undid her hands and she lay there in a new kind of pain now, motionless, unable to move. Every part of her body was screaming, throbbing and she did what he wanted, she spoke.

"I'm hungry," She swallowed and started to cough, "And thirsty," She began to cry, then stopped herself, "I peed the bed."

She felt his hand come up her back and she flinched, ready to take it, but he didn't hit her the way she expected. Mac wiped her hair out of her eyes and soothed her with kind words, "It's ok," He ran his hand through her hair, then added his other hand and started to massage her shoulders, over her back and arms, her legs and feet "It's all going to be ok Laci, there's a shower right over there you can use, I'll help you. I'll change your bed sheets. Then we'll get you some food and more to drink."

She exhaled softly as he ran his hands over her arms and legs, he was so gentle. He was an enigma, he clearly had no problem hurting her, yet his touch could also soothe her this way. He could be cruel or kind, and his kind touch felt so good, no matter how much she didn't want it to.

Maybe she was an enigma too. All she knew was she wanted the kind touch, she would do whatever she had to to get it.

"Can you roll over?" He said after she lay there a few minutes, face down enjoying his hands on her, "I have some Tylenol for you and some water."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After he had given her the Tylenol, Mac leaned down and picked her up like she was nothing and carried her across the room to the other room she saw when she had first woke up. What was it, days ago now? She was weak and in need of his help, even though she didn't want to be so dependent.

He sat her down on the toilet and turned on the shower, then turned back to her, she was slumped there like a rag doll, her eyes still glazed; he would have to hold her up. She watched him silently as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it in the sink, followed by his jeans and boxers. Laci took notice that he wasn't wearing shoes, and hadn't been at all that she could recall. She didn't know why she even noticed, but she did.

She noticed other things about him, his strong arms that could carry her, his wide shoulders, his body was hard against her and he noticed her gaze.

"Its ok to look, you like what you see, I know you do." When she didn't answer he continued, "I like what I see when I look at you, obviously."

She blushed and looked down, trying to avoid looking at his dick, she still hurt from it. He was bigger than Daniel, thicker, she pushed her thighs together, hoping he wasn't planning to rape her again. But, she knew he was, that's why she was here.

"This is going to be a lot easier for you if you just accept it, don't fight me," He said as he stood her up on shaky feet and pulled her nightgown over her head and slid her shorts down. She nodded as he picked her up and stepped into the warm water. It didn't sting as much as she expected and after a while, it felt good.

"Thank you," She said softly as he dried her after the shower and rubbed cream on her cuts again. He brought her a Nine Inch Nails t-shirt and shorts to put on and she recognized them as her own clothes, "Thank you for getting my things for me."

Laci was still dazed and hurting, but it felt better to be clean and to have her cuts soothed, even if it was by the very hand that put them there.

"You're welcome Laci, you're very welcome," He answered, as he helped her dress again, "Just follow the rules and we'll get along just fine."

"I will," She nodded her head, "I won't give you any trouble..."

"Mac, you can call me Mac."

So he had said his name again, she was dead.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After their shower he undid her leg chain and brought her upstairs, it was late afternoon and he carried her in his arms into the darkening living room. It was good to see some sort of light, it was fading, but beautiful to her.

On the TV the date was two days since she had gone to sleep in her own bed. She looked around the house she was in as he plopped her down on the couch, there was nothing out the windows, no other houses that she could see. He was a shitty housekeeper, but she noticed drawings all over the walls, some on paper and some right on the walls themselves, all of spiders.

He had another chain on another pole, that he chained her to first thing, this one also allowed her freedom to walk around, but only so far. She wasn't able to walk anyway, for now, she would just look around and try and remember her surroundings.

The reality of her situation was crashing down on her again and she had inadvertently made him mad again within minutes of being upstairs.

Laci silently watched the TV with her picture on the news as he pushed the plate with the sandwich towards her. Mac insisted she eat and it was difficult, she thought she was going to throw up at first. Being without food and drink for so long had now made her averse to eating.

She glanced around the house and was instantly creeped out that he had a case of cherry coke zero, her favorite soda in the kitchen.

Suddenly she didn't want anything to eat or drink and she pushed it away, a mistake that she regretted immediately. Seeing her face on the TV and hearing a reporter talk about her was surreal and too much to bear after what she had just been through. Her neck was bruised from the collar and her face bruised from the first time he hit her, but he hit her again.

"Fuckin eat before I tie you to the bed again," He screamed as his hands came around her neck.

She was quickly learning what to do and not do, what he wanted, so she didn't get hit. Laci ate as instructed.

"That's a shitty picture of you, couldn't Lizzie find a better one?"

Laci turned then, horrified, he knew who her sister was, suddenly recognition hit her, "I know you from the bus, the 119," She said, "You always sat behind me, opposite."

"The better to see those legs," Mac said taking a bite of his sandwich as if it was nothing.

"Jesus," She murmured.

"Do you think Dan misses you...I would."

"Don't you talk about him," She whispered. Was there anything he didn't know about her?

"Afraid I might do something to him, or your baby sister?" He grinned, "You're right, I will, I'll wipe out everyone you love if you don't behave, but first I'll give your sister what I gave you, only worse," He reached over and pulled her by the shirt across the couch, "I'll bust her wide open, you understand?"

Laci nodded, there wasn't anything else she could do, the thought of her younger sister in his hands struck a fear inside of her that she had never felt before. Not even for herself.

"And I'll gut your pussy boyfriend," He threatened and leaned closer to her, "Now you know how a man does it anyway."

She certainly did, and she had the bruises to prove it too, to not forget her place here.

"The rules are very simple, You do what I want, when I want it," He explained.

Laci stared at him and then back at the TV.

"Answer me!" He raised his voice.

"I understand," She murmured, turning to look him in the eyes.

"I got a dog cage down there too, just remember that." He took a swig of his beer, "Keep that pretty mouth in check, yeah."

Thank You again for reading :)


	5. Good to You

I think this chapter is a little short, but I didn't want to add anything to it because I feel like it has to be a stand-alone concept.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

After she cleaned her plate and drank enough to satisfy him Mac allowed her to walk around and stretch her legs. Laci asked him nicely for permission to do so, which he liked and he even suggested she do some yoga to ease the pain she was in. She had been tied to the bed for nineteen hours, her body hurt, she staggered a bit at first.

The reality that Mac knew she did yoga coursed through her body, Laci shivered and stretched her leg up, grasping her foot with her hand. He was right, the yoga would help with the pain and the stress. But the idea of him stalking around her house and watching as she went about her regular routine, doing yoga in her bedroom, planning for this was upsetting.

She had to keep her cool though. He put music on, Sublime, with a heavy bass riff and it relaxed her, "Ba la la la la, la, la," came through the speakers.

"What were you peeping in my windows?"

"You got a smart mouth, but I like it," Mac said to her, but she could tell he wasn't mad, it would be tricky, like walking through a minefield with him. But she had nothing better to do than learn him, "Sometimes." He added, letting her know to tread lighlty, she knew that already.

"You were," She said raising an eyebrow at him, "They say that's how it starts..."

"Watch it Laci," Mac warned.

"I'm not doing downward dog in front of you so forget it," She smiled at him, just testing the waters of what she could get away with.

"You will if I want you to," He answered.

She stopped talking and considered one more comment, then she would stop, "Or what? You'll beat me again."

"That all depends on your attitude."

"I suppose you're right." Laci admitted, "Thank you for putting on my music."

Mac ignored her and fixed his eyes on her, sitting on the couch opposite him, she switched legs and now the one with the chain around it was the one she held in her hand, up above her head. He sucked in a deep breath, and she watched his eyes narrow. It turned him on.

"One of one of these days  
I'm gonna leave you for  
Whoa, no, oh, yeah, go down  
Bring it down now, bring it now  
Yeah, I want some more, I want some more  
Let me know, girl, let me know  
Won't you let me know  
If you wanna go for a ride  
Oh, no let me get inside."

He was on his feet and across the room in a second, she sat back on the couch but didn't cower. Mac knelt down in front of her, lay both hands on either side of her cheeks and kissed her softly. His lips moved against hers as he pulled her closer until he was between her legs and she was up against him.

"I like it too."

Without being aware of it Laci dug her fingers into his hair and opened her mouth willingly to him and he slid his tongue against hers. He was a good kisser and he excited her, as fucked up as that was. She closed her eyes, he was giving her a little bit of pleasure and she was going to take it with both hands.

This was better than being tied to the bed for hours, better than taking a beating, better than being raped so brutally. Her world was now going to revolve around his moods, she knew that. The chain around her ankle reminded her that she had no choice, the bruises and aching of her body reminded her what he could do to her.

She had learned a few things about him in this short time. Mac had a cruel streak a mile long, but he liked when she bantered with him. The wheels in her head were turning while they kissed, and as she expected he slid his hands over her hips and under her shirt. She didn't have a bra on, he hadn't stolen any of her bra's for her.

His touch was nice, his rough hands kind on her skin. His fingers danced over her nipples and she sucked in a breath and shuddered. Her back hit the back of the couch and startled her, already she felt like she had PTSD and maybe she did. While he palmed her nipples, reveling in the sounds she was making he came close to her face, she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Relax..." He kissed her again, sweet, "I'm going to be good to you now," He pulled her shirt over her head, "Lay back..."

Laci did as he told her and then he was all lips and hot wet kisses on her neck and chest. His fingers trailed down over her stomach, squeezed gently on her hip, then rubbed along the seem of her shorts, seducing her.

"You earned this," He murmured against her skin and she sighed as his tongue slid over her nipple, making slow circles, then sucking softly.

Laci held her hands in his hair, not wanting him to stop, he could make her feel so good. It was easy to forget what he had done to her. She moaned when his hand went down between her legs, rubbing the outside of her shorts, "I got you," He whispered as she felt him pulling her shorts down.

He stopped after he threw her shorts over his shoulder and kissed her again, fucking her mouth with his tongue and sliding his finger inside of her as she whimpered.

Mac was still on his knees in front of her so he simply put her legs over his shoulders, well aware that she could choke him out with her thighs if she put her mind to it, but knowing she wouldn't. The chain on her foot clanked as he positioned himself and she threw her head back as he bit along her thigh, leaving purple marks then soothing them with his tongue.

"Oh God," She moaned as he spread her wide and licked her with the flat of his tongue from back to front. He was the devil bringing her to the brink of oblivion as he went down on her like it was his job. Laci wound his hair around her hands and screamed as he opened his mouth and pushed his tongue inside of her, then teased her clit until she was shaking with need.

For some reason, she hadn't pegged him as a guy that ate pussy, but he did and he knew what he was doing. He sucked and licked her in all the right ways until she was floating away.

"I'm gonna cum, Oh fuck," She groaned as he licked her with no intention of letting up on her, "Oh my God, Mac."

"Mmmmm," He moaned against her, "Do it!"

Mac pulled her closer and went in for the kill, sliding his tongue against her in waves until she was screaming. Her skin was glowing pink and she was out of breath, beautiful to him. She took his breath away.

"See," He set her legs down and wiped the back of his hand over his face, "I can be nice when I wanna be."

"And I'll never, never, never  
I'll never set you free  
Good gosh, come down, see  
I need a love I can rely on  
I'll give you my shoulder to cry on  
Say you'll never, never, never  
Love no one but me."

AN: The song in this chapter is called Johnny Free Bad (Freestyle) By Sublime, it's not a well song of theirs but I love it. Then again I love everything from them :)


	6. Animals

I have no excuse for this chapter :) Gratuitous smut and I'm not sorry.

Notes: Thank you to everyone who is reading this, I appreciate it so much.

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Mac pulled his shirt over his head and watched her eyes, Laci was breathing heavy still and looking at him like he was her favorite dessert. It was a rare occasion that a woman looked at him that way if they knew him the way she did. If they weren't drunk, trying to score drugs or trying to get paid, women didn't stick around much. Usually, women flocked to him for his looks, and he could be charming when he wanted to be, but Mac was an acquired taste for sure. That attention never lasted long.

Laci looked hungry.

Then her hands were on his hips, pulling at his buckle until he finally stood up and shucked off his pants. She wanted him, he imagined he'd have to force her, and he was ok with that, but Laci was pulling him down onto the couch like she couldn't wait to get his dick inside her.

Forcing her would have been fun, but this way was working for him right now. Variety could be a good thing.

His dick had been raging hard and throbbing since he first went down on her, it was all he could think of; Mac sat down and pulled her onto his lap in a mad rush like they were a couple of horny teenagers.

Slowly, Laci slid down on his dick and moaned as he grasped her by the hips to move her the way he wanted. She was warm and wet, tight around him, her hair hung in his face as she pressed against him, her skin was salty on his lips. Mac raked his teeth over her as Laci leaned over so he could get another taste of her breasts and he moved his lips from one to the other.

"That's it, baby, ride me." Mac growled, and bit into the side of her breast, "I'm gonna give you the best fuck of your life."

"Kiss me," She brought her lips to his and sucked his bottom lip, Mac groaned and devoured her mouth, kissing her dirty.

The clinking of the chain on her ankle reminded her just what this was, what he was. She was still in danger, and always would be if she didn't get away from him. Her body wanted him though, right now and there was no denying it. He had just sent a cascade of endorphins and hormones into her bloodstream, Laci knew that was what this was about. It was biology, the way all humans were wired. Maybe a part of her was grateful to him, for the food and for letting her out of that dark room. Maybe the music, Laci loved the "Everything Under the Sun" album that was playing in the background. He'd already fucked her through the long version of "Smoke Two Joints," or it could have just been her will to survive, they were animals after on certain inherent traits .

"Oh, God you're so wet," He moaned against her neck and pulled her close to him, "Fuck."

"All for you," She breathed out, clinging to him as she felt her body start to tingle from head to toe; she let the feeling wash over her like a wave and repeated the words, "All for you."

"Goddam right all for me," He growled, then let his fingers go to work on her until she was out of breath and saying his name over and over again.

This was like a drug to him and Mac was higher than he had ever been before. It was almost better than meth, her words spurred him on and he was going to blow his load too soon if she didn't stop.

"All for you," Laci whined as he brought her all the way to the top of the mountain. She would think about exactly what was happening to her later. It was confusing her how badly she had wanted him, it made no sense to be reduced to instinct like this.

"Come on baby," He moaned against her ear, "Cum for me, I need you to cum for me."

"Oh God," She cried, "Oh God, oh fuck me, oh God ."

"Come on...give it up."

Then she was falling over the edge and weightless at his touch as her body lit up from head to toe. It seemed to go on forever and took all her breath away, reducing her to a boneless, panting mess.

"Good girl..." He whispered wiping her hair out of her face, they were both covered in sweat now, his kisses tasted salty on her lips and she needed more, so much more.

"You ready?" Mac asked as if he ever asked permission to do anything in his life. That was a thought for later, much later.

"Yes," She squeaked, "Give it to me."

"Take it Laci, take this fucking cock!," Spilled from his lips in a rush and he fucked her hard and with all that he had. She met him thrust for thrust in a way that told him she was a woman who enjoyed sex, he knew that already, he'd watched her fucking Daniel twice from her window. But it hadn't been like this, she hadn't been so wild and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Mac stood up and flipped them over so he was on top of her now, spread her legs apart and pulled them up and wide so he could watch where their bodies were connected, and moaned at the sight and the feeling of her tight heat around him.

She was warm and wet around his cock and he wanted her harder and harder, it wasn't enough, it was never going to be enough. Mac pushed harder into her, digging his fingers into her hips so hard he left more bruises.

He filled her completely, Laci was dizzy from it, from everything that had happened to her in the past few days and she ran her hands over his chest. She needed his skin against hers, his hard body closer and pulled him tight against her.

"Give me everything you've got," She panted, bringing her lips to his neck, "All of it."

"I will baby," He breathed out, "I will."

Mac slowed down and rolled his hips against hers and grinned as she sighed out loud, then he pushed into her harder and harder as he was about to let go

Laci pulled her legs tighter around his waist and set her feet on his back and that was what sent him over the edge. The orgasm overtook him even as the couch creaked as if it was breaking from the weight of the two of them.

" Oh God dammit! Fuck yes; Fuck Yes!"

Mac thought quickly and grabbed her tighter under her thighs to keep her from falling, she trembled in his arms and to his utter shock he was trembling too, something that didn't happen to him. He held her tight and after a while, they both started laughing quietly.

"That's what I'm talkin about," He said wrapping her up in a hug, not ready to let her go yet.

"Mmmm Hmmm," She replied and hugged him back, his strong arms enveloped her as she lay her head on his chest, content and spent, almost love drunk.

But then he turned on a dime once their breathing returned to normal, the moment was over, "Just cause you fucked me, don't mean you aren't going down the cellar tonight." He stood up, grabbed his pants and pulled them on as he walked past her.

"I know." Laci murmured.

Mac grabbed a beer out of the fridge, "Don't think I don't know what you tried to do," He took a long swig, "I'm not getting all starry-eyed over a conversation and some mediocre pussy, at best."

He picked up her clothes and threw them at her,

"Get dressed, I'm done with you."

She didn't see him again for three days, he had been out cooking in the caves for Walter and getting drunk at the Luna Mesa. She could hear his footsteps above her, but he never came downstairs.


	7. Hey Douchebag

OK, from here on out I'm going to say that things are about to take a turn, maybe Mac seems calm, kind, a little OOC, and struggling to have a normal life, but be assured, it won't last. They have a sick kind of chemistry which will rear it's head again and again in this story until the very end. Song recommendation for this chapter is Romeo by (wait for it :) Sublime.

Notes: Thank you for reading I love you all so so so much. Your kind words keep me going, and I thank you.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I have a secret place inside my mind,  
where I keep hidden inspiration you will find.  
And when my petty anger goes to my head,  
you'll find I'm better off dead.  
Oh, and I don't hold the key,  
to find out what is killing me, its,  
been so long but somehow I just still care,

I am a Romeo, am a Romeo, with no place to go

Sometimes I think you hate me, hang up the phone,  
but take a closer look, this hate I feel is my own.  
So many times I've loved you, more than myself,  
it's time to take that love and put it on the shelf.  
Oh, and when I hold you tight,  
it makes me want to scream and fight.  
Love turned to hate,  
somehow it's just, how it's just,  
how it's just too late.

I am a Romeo, am a Romeo with no place to go

Rock the reggae music, cuz it sounds so fine, right!  
When I hold you tight, in my arms you are mine,  
but in the morning when I wake up and I still feel the same,  
I know something goin on and I know who's to blame.  
Every time I tell you I'm the real Romeo,  
it fills my soul and heart with anger, pain, and sorrow.  
Cuz' something's going on and I think you should know,  
so listen to my rhyme, cuz this is how it goes:

In a tight mini short in a short mini skirt,  
it feels so wrong and it feels so right.  
the more I think about it you're a pain in the ass,  
I told you many times, this time it's gonna last.  
Want the kind of woman who can make me feel right,  
not sloppy drunk sex on a Saturday night. cuz,

I am a Romeo, am a Romeo with no place to go

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Forgive me, Bradley, I love you forever 3.

888888888888888888888888888888888

She could hear him walking around on the morning of day three, for almost two days she didn't hear him at all, he was just gone. Then he was home and she heard the shower going and then he was gone again. Mac wasn't stupid and he knew she wasn't either, there was a sink down in the cellar, she just had a leg iron on, he knew she could get to the water if she needed it.

While she was alone in the dark Laci decided that the first chance she got she was going to fuck him up. The threats against Lizzie were farther from her mind than when he had just made them. But she was so weak from lack of food. He knew what he was doing, from the looks of the room she was in, there had been no other woman here, Mac was a shitty housekeeper, and the mattress had been brand new, but musty as if it had been there a while.

He knew to withhold food to make her too weak to fight him but gave her a source of water, clearly, he wanted her alive for now.

She got to know every crack in the wall, every water stain on the floor, it was cold and damp, but there was a blanket and pillow for her. In the drawer of the table next to the bed, way in the back forgotten under notebooks, she found an old school book. The name Macerio Garcia was scribbled in the back. That was his name, the book was Hamlet. She opened it to a highlighted passage, it was Ophelia's words.

"Oh, what a noble mind is here o'erthrown!—

The courtier's, soldier's, scholar's, eye, tongue, sword,

Th' expectancy and rose of the fair state,

The glass of fashion and the mould of form,

Th' observed of all observers, quite, quite down!

And I, of ladies most deject and wretched,

That sucked the honey of his music vows,

Now see that noble and most sovereign reason

Like sweet bells jangled, out of tune and harsh;

That unmatched form and feature of blown youth

Blasted with ecstasy. Oh, woe is me,

T' have seen what I have seen, see what I see!"

"Hamlet? Really Mac?" She said out loud to no one, then sat the book down and rolled over on the bed to plot her escape and revenge. Oh, woe is me; but not forever, she promised herself. Not forever, she was going to kill him and get back to her sister and Dan.

Oh, woe is me, to see what I have seen.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At least he hadn't done this to any other girl. There was no evidence that anyone had been here before her, that gave her peace.

"Hey Douchebag, I know you're up there." She yelled when she heard him come in early in the morning of day three, there had not been any music playing, but something told her it didn't matter if she yelled for help. There was no one to hear her, "You motherfucker, goddammit, you fucking pussy."

Mac stood in the kitchen smoking a cigarette and listening to her curse him out down in the basement. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the counter. Separating from her had been necessary, it wasn't in his plan to be moved by her that way, to feel so connected; she was just a really good fuck, that was all.

"Goddammit!" He growled, grabbed a plastic bag and started down the stairs, "Shut the fuck up princess."

Laci sat up on the bed when she heard him coming and hoped he was going to take her upstairs if he fed her and she got upstairs she could kick the shit out of him and maybe get away before he chained her leg again, but he always kept her chained. It was the first thing he always did when he moved her from room to room.

What good was being a kickboxer if you were too weak to use it when the chips were down, and they were fucking down right now.

Mac was in the room before she could get to her feet, and before she knew what hit her his fist connected with her face. It was almost in slow motion, and a stream of blood flew from her mouth onto the bed and the wall as she landed on the back of the bed. He threw a bag of white castle hamburgers on the bed next to her as she lay there in a daze.

"I said," He leaned down close to her face, "Shut the fuck up."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The man walked down the same street, on the same day every week like clockwork with a stack of fliers in his hands, replacing the ones that blew away, updating them when he needed to. A missing girl's face stared back at him from the telephone pole, his girl Laci and he would never stop looking for her.

It had been three months now.

Daniel had talked to her on the phone the night she went missing, they had plans for the next day; she would not have left him voluntarily. He had gone to the police right away with Lizzie and been told that Laci was an adult and free to leave town if she wanted to. The thing was though, her sister Lizzie and he knew she would never leave them.

Despite what the police said, he persisted, finally when no one heard a word from her for three weeks the police put out a missing person report on her; still, nothing happened. There were search parties in the woods around her apartment and all throughout the town, she was just gone as if she walked away into a void.

But she was less than five miles away, in the canyon. It was a straight shot down the main highway from her apartment building to Mac's house.

Dan drove past Mac's property every day on his way to work, the house was set back from the road, isolated behind trees but still right there. Sometimes Lizzie drove that way to Salt Lake City to hassle the FBI there to try and get them involved in looking for Laci. There was no trace of her they said, women went missing sometimes, but it didn't mean they were in danger.

Lizzie knew different, she was either in danger or she was dead, Laci missed her birthday, she would never have done that willingly. Every year on Lizzie's birthday Laci would take her out for the day, just the two of them since their parents were gone.

There was no way she would not be there or at least call if she was able.

"Do you think it's the same guy?" Lizzie asked Dan one day as they sat outside eating hot dogs in Salt Lake City. They had just made contact with the FBI, and they had told them there was still nothing they could do. Laci was an adult, and there was no evidence of foul play. She had taken clothes, her phone, and her iPod, all evidence showed that she left of her own free will.

"The Nightmare Guy?" Dan asked and she nodded, "But he broke into houses and raped and killed his victims right there, he didn't kidnap anyone."

"And there's been nothing for months, he stopped right around the time Laci went missing?"

"He could have moved away."

Dan sounded like the agent she spoke to.

"Look, miss, we appreciate your armchair detective work and we understand your worry, but..." The older man had said to her.

Lizzie just shook her head at the man, "You mark my words if you find my sister you'll find the Salt Lake City Nightmare. He hasn't struck since my sister went missing, she's alive and he has her!"

Lizzie knew without a doubt that her sister was alive, if she wasn't Lizzie was sure she'd feel the loss somewhere deep inside, Laci still walked the earth.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mac met Devon out in front of the store and his brother handed him the package with the vials and syringes. Devon worked as a pharmacists assistant, which came in handy when Walter and Mac needed to supplement supplies for the meth lab they were running out in the caves. Devon was a good resource for straight drugs, he had no problem stealing from his place of employment; if Mac needed some Rohypnol or medazalin, which he had a use for on occasion, Devon did it for a price. But this time Devon was surprised by what he asked for.

"What are you doing with this stuff?" Devon asked as he handed the bag over to him.

"What are you taking a survey? Fucking none of your business."

"Christ, it's not like it's heroin or something,"

"Just keep your yap shut ok?" Mac said and turned away, on the window of the pharmacy was a missing poster of Laci and he glanced at it as he left Devon standing there.

Notes: Thank you for reading, let me know what you think :)


	8. Blue Heaven

Mac lets his guard down and Laci plots against him. The music is from April 29, 1992 (Miami version) by Sublime my personal favorite :)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Laci rigged up a way to do chin ups on the long pipe that ran through the ceiling of the room she was in, but she had started doing push-ups weeks ago. Mac was feeding her fairly regularly since the night he knocked her out, she had awakened to the bag of white castle burgers and had eaten them like a starving person. She was starving then, but after that, he fed her at least once a day or once every other day if he was working for Walter.

With good nutrition, she was able to work out and get stronger than she was just a few weeks before. She did yoga on the bed, practiced kickboxing and waited for an opportunity to present itself.

He hadn't hit her again and he hadn't fucked her either, but she knew why; Mac had said he didn't want to risk her getting pregnant. He had gotten Depo Provera from Devon because he sure as hell wasn't using a condom and shoving birth control pills down her throat every day would be a hassle. Laci was grateful for that, the thought of him getting her pregnant turned her stomach. He went on to say that it was better because she wouldn't get her period as much either. That skeeved her out to no end, what dude knew so much about a woman's body, sometimes he was so creepy.

She was biding her time and planning her escape, whenever he brought her upstairs she looked around the house, and he wasn't looking Laci looked out the windows, just glances really, because she didn't want to get caught. She could get a feel for it and to see where they were and learn the layout of his house. So when she eventually ran she wouldn't be running into walls.

It looked like his house was far in the canyon and no one lived nearby, that was bad, but not surprising. When she ran, she would have to be fast and she would have to make sure he was down for the count because if he caught her she didn't want to think about that he would do to her.

But her leg was chained right now, and there was nothing sharp enough within her reach to get the chain off if she did get the chance to kick his teeth in, which she fully intended to do. One day he would let his guard down for just a second, that was all she would need and she would be in the wind.

"How do you get this without a prescription," Laci asked after he had given her the first shot, and he had told her what it was for. She had demanded he tell her what he was giving her, he liked the fact that she had balls like that, it made his dick hard as a rock. He went on to explain that the benefit of it was she wouldn't get her period as much, to which she remarked, "Benefit for who?" He was creepy as fuck, what dude knew so much about women's bodies? She sometimes thought he was a serial killer, he was way to focused on things sometimes.

"What's with all the questions? I got my ways, " He said, as he gave her the injection in her hip and smacked her ass cheek just for fun, "Don't you worry. "

"What do you do for a living anyway."

Mac sighed, she was full of questions and she always wanted him to talk to her, he supposed she was lonesome sometimes.

"I cook drugs alright." He stood up and tossed the syringe into a coffee can on the kitchen counter, " Happy now?"

"I knew that." She shrugged, "You stink of it and I can tell when you're high."

"Alright Mary Sue," He laughed, "You got a lot of room to talk, I know damn well you got a little kush habit."

Another thing he knew about her, he knew it all it seemed.

"Not lately." She sighed, thinking of her old life, the life she missed; hindsight was something else. The week before he had taken her she remembered seeing a pile of cigarette butts on the sidewalk in front of her apartment. At the time she thought nothing of it, but it had been an ominous sign. Now, of course, she knew they were his brand; Mac had stood there for hours, smoking in the dark, watching her.

"Maybe if you're good, I'll get you high." Mac said and she didn't answer, "Laci."

She turned her head and looked at him, "What?"

"I said, maybe I'll get you high."

"I like Blue Heaven," She answered right away.

"Of course you do," He laughed.

True to his word he showed up with a bag of pot a few weeks later, rolled four fat joints and brought her outside on the porch. There was nothing but woods as far as she could see and it was getting dark, running now flew through her thoughts, but he would catch her easily. Maybe the pot would make him tired, she could only hope. She wasn't chained at all, and he was going to use, there had to be a way to turn this around on him.

"We're gonna get high and fuck, don't say I never did nothing for ya, ya got it?" She watched as he pulled a tin out of his pants pocket and rubbed white powder on his gums, and Laci saw her plan slipping through her fingers. So much for him getting tired; he'd be wired all night now.

He had been telling her a story about running from the cops when he was a kid and ditching a bag of pot in his father's truck only to come back and find it gone the next day. Walter had taken it when the cops left and smoked it himself. Mac had a father, she hadn't thought of him that way, as a person with a family. He told her he had a brother and sister too, his sister Regina was Lizzie's age. Again he knew everything about her and she knew nothing about him. The scales were so tipped in his favor.

"So the po-lice came and we had to re-locate," He said with a laugh, he was funny when he was stoned.

Mac licked his finger and put it back into the powder, then brought it to her lips.

"I don't do that," Laci shook her head.

"Tough shit," He shoved his finger along her gums and into her mouth, "You do now."

They sat down together on the back porch steps as the sun went down and got thoroughly fucked up. The radio played music as they shared two of the joints, talked about nothing and everything. It was almost pleasant to her, but then she was wasted on the best pot money could buy; he slid the remaining two joints behind his ear. He looked so young at that moment, handsome to her, just another man, and she shook her head. The last thing she needed right now was to catch feelings, it was the fucking pot she told herself.

"These are for later," He stood up and held his hand out to her, "Prepare to be stamped."

She looked over at him, already feeling the effects of the drugs and smiled a goofy smile at him, "Huh?"

"Stoned and amped, from the crank," He stood up and pulled her to her feet, "Come on, I want you in my bed this time."

As they walked through the door the news was on the radio that a woman had been raped and murdered in a little town about twenty miles out of Salt Lake City. A preliminary investigation was linking it to the series of rape/murders that had been happening in Salt Lake City for the past few years attributed to who they called The Salt Lake City Nightmare.

Absentmindedly, as he led her down the hallway to his bedroom Mac remarked, "It ain't him, it ain't the same guy."

Laci didn't realize exactly what he was talking about until much later when she had plenty of time on her hands to think about it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He gave her more meth as soon as they got in the bedroom and she was stoned already from the pot they had smoked earlier. This time it hit her like a ton of bricks and she was off like a top; he grinned as he watched her come towards him and throw herself into his arms. She was one of those people that meth torqued up sexually apparently, just like he was, in his mind, it was a perfect recipe.

"Thank you for the weed Mac," She said and laid a kiss on him that could have made his insides implode right there and then grabbed his dick like she had been doing it all her life.

"You're something else," Mac murmured, as he laid her down and pulled her shorts off and not taking his eyes from hers, "I like it, let's see what you got for me here," He leaned down and kissed her, and there was something so desperate in his kiss like he couldn't get enough of her; it was addicting to her and him. He ran his hands over her hips and up to her chest and licked his lips, staring down at her, this time he was going to take his time.

Already Laci was on fire, there was nothing like sex when you were high, she had missed that all-encompassing feeling, every touch, and every sigh would be magnified tenfold. The music was playing and she closed her eyes and just let it go through her, "Let it burn, wanna let it burn, wanna let it burn, wanna, wanna let it burn. I'm feeling sad and blue, riots on the streets of Miami, riots on the streets of Chicago, mmmhhh on the streets of Long Beach.." It hit her in waves, the way music was supposed to make you feel.

Mac was good looking, stoned or not, she was attracted to him in some way, and a good fuck when he wanted to be, she already knew that. Laci ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, she could feel him hard against the thin material of her panties, and she wanted him. She rocked her hips against his, and slid her leg around his to pull him closer, Mac let out a moan that went right through her.  
He kissed along her neck, stopping to suck there and then across her chest and collar bones, licking, as he moved down lower, then biting and marking her.

Mac's hands were rough; a working man's hands and they felt so good on her soft skin; he manhandled her just enough this time. He had been right all those weeks ago when he said she liked it rough, she did.

Still trying to get him closer, Laci reached around and slid her hands into the back pockets of his jeans and pulled him against her, spreading her legs wider. Her hands slid up over his back, and she pulled him down, feeling his dick against her, hard and inviting.

There was no relief to get from this fever she was in now, the drugs only heightened it, made it worse, better, and she reached for the buckle of his pants.

Mac pushed her hand away, "Not yet," He said as his lips and teeth found her right nipple and sucked hard and his hand slid to the left one.

"Oh, god," She moaned, arching her back and bringing her chest closer to him.

"Tell me you want this with me," He groaned swirling his tongue around her nipple. Mac couldn't explain why he needed to hear that, but he did. Tonight he wasn't taking it from her, he wanted her to give it freely.  
"I want it, all of it," She ran her hands through his hair and pulled, "I want all of you."

"And you'll get it," Mac growled, running his hands over her hips. His lips and tongue were all over her breasts, and he could hear her breathing becoming ragged, while her body moved under his skillful hands, and that excitement was contagious like a sickness he didn't want to be cured of.

"Touch me," She moaned, "Please." She ran her hands over his back and ass then brought them around to the front of his jeans. He was hard as stone, and he moaned when she moved her small hand along the length of him, "I wanna touch you."

Laci unbuckled his jeans and reached inside his pants to grasp him, and Mac's breath caught in his chest at the feel of her small hand. When she slid her hand over his cock, he almost lost his mind,"Oh Fuck Me," he breathed into her ear in a slow throaty groan.

"Let it burn, won't you let it fuckin burn. Let it burn, let it burn."

Already she had him worked up into a frenzy, and he knew he needed to slow down her down. Mac ground his hips against her hand and reached lower over her hips to bring his fingers to the outside of her panties.

Laci moaned loudly, and the sound made him almost explode, her response to him made his dick throb anew as she continued stroking him. It felt so good, too good, the sounds she made and her touch was going to be the death of him.

"Slow down," He murmured, reaching down and pulling her hand out of his pants.

He kissed her again and brought his hands back over her stomach as she hissed out a breath. She couldn't get enough of his touch; he was firm but gentle, so unlike what she had been used to from him.

Slowly he inched his hand down under the elastic of her panties, and he found her wet, "Fuck me Laci that's nice," He groaned as his fingers connected with her skin, it was sweet torture and her back arched off the bed.

"Oh god, more," She moaned, and he slid a finger inside her, then another as his thumb brushed against the bundle of nerves that was the center of her world right now. "Oh, I'm gonna…"

"Don't cum yet, Laci, don't cum," He commanded as he swiftly pulled his fingers away from her and she sighed.

"Please…" If he wanted her to beg for it, she would.

"Not yet, I'll make it so good, I promise," He whispered as his lips made their way over her stomach, and lower still until his face was against her panties. Mac breathed her in and moved his lips and tongue against the damp material. Laci was coming undone fast as he brought his hands to her thighs letting his thumbs swipe across the material, making her arch her back in pleasure.

Mac continued, alternating with his fingers and tongue across her panties until she was sweating and mumbling gibberish, then he pulled her panties down her legs.

Slowly he brought his hands over the inside of her thighs and pulled her legs apart, he gazed down at her with lust hooded eyes and felt so dizzy. Dizzy from the sight of her like this, dizzy from the drugs and the throbbing of his dick straining behind the denim of his jeans.

Then his mouth was on her thigh, and he licked her with the flat of his tongue nice and slow until he got where he wanted to be.

"Mac," She panted, " I don't think...I...ahhh."

He licked her again, swirling his tongue around her clit achingly slow and her legs began to shake.

He looked up at her from between her thighs and kissed the side of her knee, "You like that?"

"Yes," Laci gripped the sheets next to her as he licked his way from her knee to her inner thigh, "Yes."

"Good idea baby, hang on tight," He said with a wink, then he dove in for the kill.

Soon she was falling apart and screaming his name in the darkness, then her hands were all over him trying to pull his jeans down. She didn't care that she was acting desperate, she was desperate for it now.  
He brought his lips to hers and kissed her dirty, all lips and tongue as they both shucked off his jeans and boxers.

"Hurry Mac," She panted, "Hurry."

"Oh fuck yes. Fuck. Yes," Mac moaned as he entered her slowly, wanting to savor every part of her this time. She was tight and warm and wet, and his head was spinning from the feel of her. He found a slow, steady pace, even though every cell in his body wanted to fuck her into the mattress.

There was time for that later, for now, he took it nice and slow with and they moved together in sync as they touched and kissed each other's bodies, untroubled that they were both sweating.

Mac pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her hard, then trailed kisses down over her neck, he watched the skin across her chest flushing and her breathing becoming faster, "Are you close?" Mac asked, and she nodded.

"So close," Laci moaned.

Then he stepped up the pace just a little bit to tip her over the edge again before he let go completely.

"Let it go, give it to me; I want it, give it to me now!," Mac growled into her ear, and Laci's body reacted immediately to his words; he owned her.

"Mac," She moaned, and he loved the sound of his name on her lips like this, "Oh, oh, oh god Mac," She wrapped her legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust in all-consuming passion, which would burn her alive.

Laci was on sensory overload now, the sweat dripping over her body in a light sheen mingling with his, and the weight of him on top of her, it was too much for her, and she came screaming his name over and over again. Her body shook uncontrollably, and she felt it from head to toe, a tidal wave of pleasure that consumed her entire being.

Mac had been holding back, trying to keep his mind focused on her and now he let it affect him. He felt his heart pounding out of his chest and the burning need inside himself to make her his forever, and he let the feeling wash over him like a wave.

He rolled over so that she was on top of him, keeping his hands on her waist and Laci looked down at him as she moved her hips over his. Her hair was wild and in her face, and she didn't stop moving as she slid her hands over his chest and gazed down at him.

"Do it," She murmured, leaning down to kiss him and it was way too much for him, "Fuck me, Mac, fuck me good, do it!" She brought her lips down to his neck and sucked hard, and he was done for; between her lips and dirty mouth, he was a goner.

Mac followed her over the edge as her body and her words pulled his orgasm out of him with a sweet force unlike he'd ever known. He couldn't stop the string of profanity that came from his lips as the back of his eyes went white, and it seemed to last forever.

When she was sure he was done Laci collapsed on top of him, and Mac pulled her close to his body, she fit, right there under his arm like she belonged there.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She laid awake until she was sure he was asleep then quietly slipped out of bed, put her t-shirt and shorts back on. She was halfway across the threshold of the front door when she felt him against her back and she was pushed into the far wall. Laci saw stars as he yanked her hair back and her head was slammed into the wall; Mac shoved himself against her.

She somehow threw him off in the chaos and turned, this was it, she jumped up and landed a kick right in his face, it was a thing of beauty. She watched as his face was thrown back with a hail of blood, it was so satisfying; then she ran. Laci had her hand on the doorknob, she was almost there, almost free, but he caught her by the hair and pulled her back.

"You just made a big mistake," He hissed in her ear.


	9. Love Is What I Got

Posting this at the crack of dawn because I have to work a twelve-hour shift today. That's the wonderful world of being a nurse. Off the weekend though and hoping to finish posting this craziness. Just a few more chapters left, five or six I think.

Summary: This chapter and the coming ones could have been longer and I could have drawn the process out more but I was meh about the whole torture porn thing, It doesn't do it for me. That being said, I am well aware of how evil Mac can be and I feel like this shows enough of his psychosis to satisfy us all. LOL. Also, this was another challenge to myself to be direct in my writing and to not keep saying the same thing fifty different ways, let me know if I succeeded, thanks xxx

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well, life is (too short), so love the one you got  
'Cause you might get run over or you might get shot.  
Never start no static I just get it off my chest,  
Never had to battle with no bulletproof vest.  
Take a small example, take a tip from me,  
Take all of your money, give it all to charity.  
Love is what I got,  
It's within my reach."

Laci fought him all the way through the house, he had grabbed her from behind and she kicked her feet up trying to get free. The soles of her feet hit the opposite wall and she tried to push him back into the door, or anything really. It didn't help and it just made him angrier.

"I'm gonna fuck you up," He growled as she twisted trying to get away. In the process, she had knocked over a lamp and a table with a glass top as he dragged her through the hall and into the kitchen toward the cellar stairs.

Laci did not want to go back in the basement, she hooked her feet around anything she could to stop and delay the inevitable.

"You're a fucking cunt you know that?" He yelled as he threw her up against the wall as if she was nothing and pulled the knife out of his pocket. As she sank down he was on her, pulling her up by the hair and putting the knife to her neck. Laci knew she had fucked up and he was going to kill her now, how could he not. She prayed it would be quick and she said goodbye to Lizzie and Dan in her mind, but she knew Mac by now, it wouldn't be quick.

"Please Mac, don't tie me up, please," She groaned and he hit her head against the wall again and hoisted her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. When he got downstairs he threw her on the bed and reached into his pocket for the tin of meth and rubbed the powder over his gums again.

"You fuckin asked for it! I hope you like it down here cause you ain't ever coming out again bitch!" He screamed and shackled her down to the bed as she awakened and fought him, trying to kick him off of her, but he was too strong. Finally, he got her kicking limbs under control and locked her down.

Then she saw the knife again and knew he was going to kill her, It was finally over.

Mac climbed on top of her and sat up straddling her and Laci prepared to be stabbed, but it didn't happen. His eyes became glassy and although she tried to speak to him it was if he couldn't hear her. He put the knife in his mouth sideways to have use of both his hands and ran them over her breasts then pulled her shirt up.

"You fuckin asked for this!"

"Fuck off!" She yelled and he slapped her hard.

"Shut the fuck up with the backtalk Laci, I'm not into it right now." And he slapped her again.

He was still in a frenzy as he brought the blade across her chest, with each cut he made into her skin, he got calmer. He started on her right breast, superficial at first, enough to hurt and enough so he could see and smell the blood. The crimson color against her white skin was hypnotizing, Mac stuck his finger into one of the cuts and brought it to his lips, sucking the warm, salty liquid off. Her blood was sweet and he wanted more; Mac leaned down and licked the blood off her skin, sucked it from her wounds and ran his stained lips over her nipple.

"Don't," She whispered, willing herself not to cry, there were tears on her cheeks but she wasn't making a sound, "Stop it."

Mac stopped and turned his face to look her in the eyes, her blood on his lips was terrifying to her, "Oh, I ain't asking permission this time or ever again, that's over."

Lacy struggled with the binds as he stood up and shucked off his pants, he was inside her in a second and rough. Laci screamed this time, not because he was making her feel good. He would never make her feel good again, she knew that. She was still bleeding from the cuts he had made on her breasts and he sucked at them while he fucked her. Laci was relieved when he finally came and got off of her.

"No more fucking chin ups for you," He said zipping up after he blew his load all over her tits.

He had known about that too.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He was back after a couple of hours, got her up and took her to the bathroom, cleaned her up as he did when he first had taken her months ago. He was still capable of showing her this kindness. As they stood under the shower together, because he was not giving her freedom again, he spoke to her and told her what it was going to be like now.

"You brought this on yourself Laci and now I can't trust you," He said to her as he four points shackled her again, "I thought you were different." Then he was gone again for a long time. There was no music this time to keep her company, he took away the book she had found, not that she could have reached it and didn't bring her any food, only water.

He was punishing her, for kicking him and mostly for letting him down, Mac explained that he had given her some freedom, some trust and she had ruined it. After a while, it made sense to her.

Once her cuts healed there were always new ones, deeper ones sometimes, once he had cut her too deep and had to sew it up himself. He'd given her a shot of lidocaine that he got from Devon, he was careful after that and Laci never cried. Not even when he carved his name across her chest and spread India ink over it, tattooing her forever.

She cried alone, but never in front of him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She didn't know what day it was, didn't care, she had been in the basement a long time, that was all she knew. Mac was her only company and only when he had to take care of her or fuck her. The loneliness was so hard to bear and with no music to soothe her she felt like she would go out of her mind. Then there was the pain, he was stingy with the pain pills because she had seen him taking them to come down off the meth.

He beat her often, raped her even more, she had bruises all over her, her wrists and ankles were raw from being tied. Her throat was covered in handprints and hickeys.

Life was just a nightmare and she prayed to die soon. She would never see Lizzie or Dan again, she accepted that. Her soul was defeated, shattered and broken.

The days just ran into each other in one big painful mass, spent waiting for him and dreading his arrival.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Laci woke up from the most wonderful dream, gentle hands were touching her and when she opened her eyes he was there. It had felt like days since she had seen him, she had missed him and he was touching her the way he used to before she had tried to run. He forgave her finally, and she smiled, it was all going to be alright.

When he touched her this way she couldn't help but respond. There was a sick chemistry between them, hours of thinking about it had given her that truth about herself. And the truth about him.

His lips were soft, sucking her nipples and his fingers were brushing over her stomach, she sighed out loud. It wasn't a dream. It felt so good, he had given her so much pain lately, she wanted this like air to breathe.

"Oh, you like that baby?" He whispered next to her ear.

Laci nodded her head, "Yes, you know I do."

"You wanna get off?" He crooned like a lover would, and sucked her neck gently.

"Oh yes please," She moaned.

"Say my name." He slid his fingers between her legs, delighted that she was wet already. He'd expected as much, he hadn't touched her this way in months.

"Please, Mac,"

"Please Mac what," He pressed.

"Please Mac, make me cum,"

He brushed his tongue over her nipple again and tapped his finger against her already swollen clit, then stopped all of it.

"No." He stood up.

Laci exhaled her breath and groaned, "Asshole," under her breath.

Mac turned, "What did you say?"

"Nothing," She replied and held her breath, she didn't want a whipping today.

A slow grin slid over his face,"That's what I thought,"

Laci remained silent and watched as he left the room; listened as he showered upstairs and went out. A few hours later Laci was pretty sure she heard voices upstairs, laughter and footsteps going down the hallway to his bedroom. She knew the sound of his bedroom door, knew his voice. There were others, was he having a party. There were men's voices and women's voices, sounds of glassware and cooking.

She'd gotten good at listening to the sounds of the house, it helped ease her mind when she heard him walking around upstairs. She didn't feel alone if she could hear him upstairs; Laci knew his comings and goings, but tonight he had guests. If she screamed would they hear her and would they care? How could he leave her like this and invite company over?

She could hear some woman laughing, cackling like a witch, overdoing it and saying his name. Clearly, she was trying to impress him, "Run," Laci whispered to the nameless, faceless woman, "Run away from him,"

Later, when his friends left and he came downstairs and stared at her in the darkness, she could smell the pot and meth on him. Laci kept her eyes closed and pretended to be asleep, fuck him for getting high without her. He and his asshole friends had kept her awake for hours; this was one thing she wasn't giving him the satisfaction of knowing it got to her. Mac stood there for a long time waiting for her to react and she never did.

She was one stubborn bitch, and that made him smile.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She ate ravenously as they sat opposite each other on the bed, he wasn't feeding her regularly, she was weak from malnutrition, and fighting him would be futile. He had freed her limbs and sat down with her to eat as if they were on a date. He had rubbed her aching body the way he always did, twice a day, they had a routine now.

Gratefully she welcomed any kindness he showed her, thanked him for the food and for unshackling her. Laci knew she had lost weight since he had locked her down in the basement, she couldn't afford to lose anymore. He seemed to notice that, of course and had brought her all high-calorie food, even Ice Cream. Was it her birthday? She didn't even know.

"Want some music?" He said after he had tied her back down to the bed, the binds weren't as tight as the first night unless he was down there with her and wanted them tight. He did that sometimes when it suited him when he wanted her to be in pain that way.

"I want you, I'm so lonely down here," Laci replied softly.

He stood up to go, "No."

"Please don't go, Mac." She reached for his shirt but it slipped out of her hands as he turned away from her. She could only reach so far, even if the shackles had more slack on them now.

"Oh," He turned back, "Almost forgot, got a present for you."

Laci knew better than to be excited by a present from him, his presents usually hurt.

He pulled something out of his back pocket, and proudly showed her a picture of Lizzie, a Polaroid, taken recently. The implication wasn't lost on her.

"I know where she is, you know that right."

"Please, I'll do anything you want..."

"I know you will." He answered and then he was gone. Soon she heard the iPod playing somewhere in the house, either he was showing her a kindness and letting her have some music or there was something he didn't want her to hear. He was just the kind of a dick to fuck someone there while she was tied up in the basement.

The iPod played and she sang along with Matisyahu, who she had seen once in concert with 311, one summer when she was young and carefree; a girl who didn't know about all the evil that was in the world. Laci had always liked 311 some of their songs were on her iPod too. Sooner or later she'd hear them too, all of them. The iPod held twelve hundred songs and Laci knew she'd hear them all.

"All my life I've been waiting for,  
I've been praying for,  
For the people to say,  
That we don't wanna fight no more.  
They'll be no more wars.  
And our children will play.  
One day (one day, one day)."

One day, she was going to kill him it was her life goal now. One Day.


	10. Sweet Stockholm

Just a short chapter to move this thing along. There's going to be a few time jumps now. I can't write 1596 days of Mac smut lol.

Laci goes down the rabbit hole.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sometimes now he just chained her leg, Laci was so grateful not to be confined to the bed anymore she thanked him profusely, to the point it annoyed the fuck out of him. Something had happened to her during her time in the basement, an understanding of sorts. With plenty of time to think she had figured out a few things, accepted some things too. One of them being that she was never getting away and maybe she didn't want to anymore. Mac noticed the change in her demeanor and she was sure that was why he only used the leg chain now. She had been there so long now.

But he still didn't trust her that much, not enough to let her roam free again.

She had also figured out exactly who he was.

Laci remembered the last night he had brought her upstairs, and the radio report, what else did she have to think about but him anyway; it was like she didn't exist separately from him now anyway. Mac had said it was a copycat that did that one rape, and there was only one way he would know that. He had been raping and killing women for years, Laci had figured it out and she was the only one he chose to let live. Why?

He was a monster.

She didn't care, she needed him, no matter what he was. He was her lifeline now. What he said, she did, without question. Crawl across the room to me, suck my dick, spread your legs. She did what he wanted immediately.

She wasn't the first woman he raped, and she knew he was a killer, but she needed him. It didn't matter what he had done or was going to do, to her or anyone else.

Laci needed him.

He was her lifeline, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen, with the most beautiful eyes; he was everything, her world.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mac busted through the door at the Luna Mesa in a shitty mood and looking for Devon to give him an ass kicking for upsetting Regina, again. She had called him in tears saying that their brother had screamed at her for forgetting to do his laundry. There was no love lost between him and Devon, ever since they were kids, Devon always picked on Regina because she was the youngest, and Mac always defended her, he was the oldest.

Devon had the worst case of middle child syndrome Mac had ever seen, he was a prick in Mac's eyes anyway, a slug on the ground.

One of these days he was going to kill Devon, he was the kind of person that didn't deserve to walk the earth, and Mac was just biding his time to give him what he had coming to him. He couldn't stand to see his sister crying, Devon was going to get it, sooner than later.

Because he was distracted he wasn't looking and almost knocked the guy with the fliers over; he had seen him once or twice before around town and the bar and he knew who he was. The papers in the other man's hands, all with her face on them floated down to his feet.

She likes Sublime and 311, and she back talks a lot, Mac thought to himself, I know your girl. I know her real good.

"Hey sorry man," He bent down and picked up the ones the man dropped and saw Laci's smile staring back at him, just like always. Mac's lip twitched as he looked Dan dead in the eye.

"That's my girlfriend," They had never spoken before, but for some reason, Dan spoke to him this time, "She's been missing seventeen months."

"Seventeen months you say?"

"Have you seen her," The man's eyes were searching for hope, even a dick like Mac could see that.

Yeah, I saw her fifteen minutes ago handcuffed to a bed in my basement while I fucked the shit out of her.

"Ain't seen her," He handed the flier back and continued to the bar where Walter stood.

"Why ya let that guy put those up in here," Mac raged at his father, "It's bad for business."

"Like you got any say in what I do here boy," Walter replied.

"Fine, scare all your customers away, it makes it look like bad shit happens here. Great for the tourist trade."

"Don't bad things happen here?" Walter said with a raise of his eyebrows.

Mac ignored him.

"He comes once a month, told me he does this all over the state. Got to admire the guy's persistence, he just ain't giving up," Walter answered, "A man on a mission."

"He's a dumb prick," Mac said as he lit a cigarette.

"Must be some fine pussy he's missing," Walter leaned on the bar and they were quiet for a beat, "Some good panochita, I would say."

"Whatever where's Devon?" Mac growled.

"Not my turn to watch him, son, and I been thinking."

"Well, fuck me running, throw a parade." Mac scoffed.

"I just find it Interesting that no bodies are showing up son, no more murders up at Salt Lake City anymore, been well over a year. I was sure that was you."

"Fuck off Walter."

"They say this guy is in jail, on some other charges. I think maybe there's a different reason he stopped."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"Devon says you're paying him to steal Depo from the pharmacy,"

"He's a fucking liar..."

"You ain't selling that, you're giving it to someone." Walter replied, "I don't know what the fuck you're up to, but whatever it is it better not blow back on me or I'll slit your throat."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She smiled when she heard the front door open, he was back, she had missed him desperately. Laci's body was on high alert, waiting to hear his footsteps coming down the stairs. Her heart pounded and her breathing sped up. He was home. She turned around in the cage, looking for him, listening to his footsteps coming across the kitchen floor. The door opened to the cellar, she counted the steps, thirteen, when he was there and her eyes lit up.

"You wanna come out?" He asked.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Notes: Panochita, is a Mexican word for pussy, but I'm sure y'all figured that out already. Thank you for reading xxx


	11. An X Box, A Dance, And Impossible Dreams

Moving right along, Mac actually brings Laci a present she likes.

I had to do some time jumps here, as you will see in the next few chapters. This would have been way too long otherwise, and we'd never get to the end of it. Thank you as always for reading and leaving me kind words I appreciate it so much.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was Christmas Day, he had told her as much although there was no real way to know for sure, but she trusted him, he always told her the truth, no matter how bad it was. If Mac said it was Christmas Day, then it was Christmas Day, she didn't doubt him at all.

Laci trusted him, she had to.

She had been there for two Christmas's now, the year before she had been punished and tied to the bed and hadn't even known it was Christmas Day. This year Mac told her he had presents for her, she expected him any minute and she waited for him, as always.

That was what she did, waiting for him, that was her life.

She didn't have anything for him and it made her sad, there was no way for her to get him a present to open. But didn't everyone deserve a present on Christmas? She was sad inside that he would have no gift from her.

When he got home he had two big boxes with him and she opened them gratefully and he smiled as he watched her as if it made him happy to do this for her. He had lugged them all the way downstairs for her, but she had heard him upstairs for an hour before that.

At first, she had been afraid he had changed his mind.

"Merry Christmas Laci."

It was a TV, radio and video game console on a stand that he had obviously just put together, the wood smelled new and fresh.

"Is this my X box?"

He shook his head.

"But these are all the games I play?" He had bought all the Resident Evil games, Life is Strange, Bioshock, Left for Dead, Tomb Raider, all the games she loved, every one of them.

"Ain't got no one else to spend my money on." He watched her face change after he said that, the joy she felt in that moment he would have paid any amount of money for. He had never seen her so happy.

Then she was running to him, with the chain clanking as she moved across the room and flying into his arms. Laci was hugging him so tightly, he could barely breathe. Then she was crawling on his lap and kissing him all over his face and neck, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later they laid on the bed listening to music after she had fucked him almost through the mattress. Mac took pictures of her and allowed her to take his picture too. They were only Polaroids, they could be burned in the fireplace if he needed to, then he laid down next to her on the bed and took the picture of them together, like a selfie that was never going on Facebook. This made her happy and they were both smiling in the picture, like a couple in love almost; later he would bring her a frame for it.

"I gotta go now," He said as he waved the picture to dry it.

"It's Christmas," She complained.

"And I still got drugs to make, you know this Laci," He handed her the picture, "Here, look at this when you miss me."

"It's not the same," She looked at the picture and smiled.

"Play you X Box that's why I got it for you,"

A slow song came on the radio and she jumped up off the bed and held her hand out to him.

"Dance with me Mac, please, please, please, before you go," He joyful face was contagious and he obliged her. She held onto him tight, with her arms around his neck as they moved around the room. He was a good dancer and she wasn't surprised by that.

"Oh, my love,  
My darling,  
I've hungered for your touch,  
A long, lonely time.

And time goes by so slowly,  
And time can do so much,  
Are you still mine?

I need your love,  
I need your love,  
Godspeed your love to me.

Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea.  
To the open arms of the sea.  
Yes, lonely rivers sigh, "Wait for me, wait for me  
I'll be coming home, wait for me."

They danced together to the song both oblivious now to the chain on her leg, it was as if it didn't exist anymore and maybe it didn't have to now.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

While Laci played X-Box and waited for Mac to come home again, Lizzie and Dan were spending their second Christmas without her. They had dinner at his house and later he showed her his home office and Lizzie was blown away. He was still so devoted to her sister, after all this time.

As Lizzie opened the door to the room over his garage the first thing she saw was the blown up picture of Laci, a huge map with pins in it and a desk full of fliers; she knew he changed them out every month, but this? This was more than she could ever imagine. Dan was taking no prisoners; this was war room, entirely devoted to finding her sister.

Gratitude serged through her, followed by sadness. Laci had been gone over two years, closer to three, and part of her felt sorry for him, he couldn't or wouldn't move on. Maybe it was time he did.

"You aren't kidding are you Dan?" She said as she approached him.

"I said, I'll never stop looking for her. I meant it." He led her to a bulletin board, "Look, on this map, all the places I put fliers up every month, then I put a pin in it so I know when to go back."

Lizzie hugged her sister's boyfriend then, "God, you're the best." And then she cried.

"She's not dead, Lizzie, I know it," Dan soothed her, "We're getting her back, I promise."

"It been years Dan, maybe you should..." Lizzie sniffed, "Maybe she is... dead."

"She's alive! Don't you crap out on me now Lizzie, don't you dare." Dan pleaded and Lizzie knew he still needed her to believe. If he didn't have faith that he would find Laci, Lizzie was afraid he'd fall apart.

"I won't, I'm sorry," She hugged him, "I'm so sorry."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Notes: Thank you for reading, let me know what you think :)


	12. Ball and Chain

Another time jump as you'll see. The song from the last chapter was "Unchained Melody" I figured most people would recognize it. I always wondered how it got its name, the words are kind of odd for the title, I think but beautiful. It's a haunting song I feel like and sad of course. It, along with all the Sublime I've been listening to lately is what started this whole thing. It's always music that inspires me. I was messing around with this chapter so much I figured I better post it before I changed it again LOL.

Thank you for reading xoxoxox Much love Krissy

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

By that time she was free to roam the house unchained and had fooled herself that they were lovers, it had been almost four and a half years. The concept of time was not lost on her, it was the reality that she couldn't see anymore. Lizzie and Dan, we far removed from her mind now, and what was left was filled with him and only him.

Laci opened the kitchen windows and the sliding glass door, it was a beautiful morning with a nice breeze and abundant sunshine. She turned up the iPod and started cleaning the bathroom after she finished that she would start on the kitchen. When Mac woke up she'd make breakfast for them and they'd decide what they were going to do for the rest of the day. It was just a normal day.

When Mac woke up and rolled over in bed the first thing he heard was the music, then her singing, it was Sublime, "Ball and Chain." Her sweet voice floated into the room, and he smiled, what a way to wake up.

"People listen up,  
don't stand to close.  
I got something that you all should know,  
all the lies,  
all the lies they told to me,  
from a little part of history."

He knew she was close by, Laci walked around free sometimes, most times, she slept in his bed when he wanted her to, which was often and she never tried to run. Sometimes he chained her leg and sometimes he didn't, it just wasn't really necessary anymore. It had taken four years, and eighteen months in the basement, but she had come around finally.

The night before, he'd fucked her hard and fell asleep right after, never worried that she would run away. It just wouldn't happen, she was devoted to him now. In his own way, he was devoted to her too.

The house smelled clean, it was Saturday morning an she always got up early to do the laundry, she listened to music usually and his house was filled with something it had never had before.

Was it a woman's touch or a woman's heart that made it so different now?

'And lifes o.k.,  
I don't feel no pain.  
I don't have no time.  
to listen to conflicting points of view.  
it's a crazy world to live alone a ball and chain  
I call my own."

Pulling his pants on he walked down the hallway and leaned on the door jam. He watched her dancing and singing as she cleaned for a few minutes, just enjoying the view. A smile crept across his lips and his eyes traveled over her body as she moved around oblivious to him standing there. She danced in time, swinging her hips like she was on a stage and her smile was an indication that she was enjoying herself, happy. He was happy, life was good.

"People listen up don't stand to close,  
I've got somethin' that you all should know:  
Holy matrimony's not for me,  
I'd rather die alone in misery.  
Because I was always taught boy meets girl,  
Fall in love get married and forget the world.  
Nine months later sweet baby's on the way.  
Isn't that what they used to say?  
When a girl you knew,  
And the bonds that we grew,  
Turned into a ball and chain, mmm.  
I step into the great unknown,  
A ball and chain I call my home."

Laci sang the words as she cleaned and Mac looked around, she had straightened up the living room and had laundry going in the washing machine. His place had never looked better. It had taken a long time, but she had become what he wanted, more than he had wanted. He crossed his arms and watched until she turned, still dancing, shaking her hips and singing. There were only a few bruises on her now, he didn't tie her down as punishment much anymore, she rarely needed punishing now; Laci had learned. But he did still tie her up when he wanted too for fun, she was and always would be his little fuck doll.

Overwhelmed by something he couldn't name he turned and walked back to the bedroom returning to his spot by the door with something in his hand.

"Ba Na, na, na, na, na, na, ba, na, na.." She turned, startled by him, "Oh," She stopped, "Hey...Good Morning."

"Having a good time?"

Her smile was real, and she nodded her head, "Always."

"Do you want to go out tonight?" He pushed off from the door jam.

"Yes!," Her eyes lit up and before he knew it she ran across the room and practically jumped into his arms. Laci placed her forehead on his and looked into his eyes, Mac could feel the joy radiating from her; he rarely took her out. This was a special occasion for her and she knew it.

Sometimes he took her to the cave when he cooked, if no one else would be around and once he took her to go look at a truck he wanted to buy a few towns over. But not very often, for obvious reasons.

They had their own little world right there in his house, where he was always the boss, but she knew no different now.

Laci pressed her lips to his, melting into his kisses, as his hands weaved down to her ass and pulled her against him. Mac was a dirty kisser and it never ceased to send goosebumps all over her, she could feel his cock growing against her leg. She brought her hands down over his hips to reach for him then realized he held something behind his back.

"What's this?" She reached back and he handed her a red dress.

"I got this for you, seems like a good time to give it to you, for tonight," She was already inspecting it and smelling it, checking for tags, like a jealous wife.

He ripped it out of her hand.

"It's brand fucking new what the fuck Laci!"

"Just checking," She ripped it back out of his hand.

"Easy," Was all he had to say and she stopped talking, "What are ya jealous, I spend all my time with you,"

"Except when you don't." She couldn't help but make that remark, even if he might backhand her. The truth was, she was terrified that one day he wouldn't come back, that something would happen to him and then what would happen to her?

"When I'm at work! You really think I have time to fuck anyone else, in case you didn't notice princess, keeping you in line is a full-time job."

She just scowled at him.

"Look I gotta go, be ready at seven, there's a pair of shoes in the bedroom, wear those too."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mac threw back the shot as Walter was eyeballing him from behind the bar and finally came over when Mac signaled for another shot. Some shit was going down today, it didn't look good at all. He had watched Mac come tearing in and as he walked by he tore down the latest missing flier that Dan had hung up there, wadded it into a ball and threw it in the garbage pail. Devon had seen it and sidled up next to Mac and ordered his own shot.

"Why you have such a stick up your ass over that flier anyway," Devon sneered, "The guy will just put another one up, five fuckin years he's been putting them up..."

"Mind ya business brother," Mac said without looking at him and took his next shot.

"You got that girl tied up in your basement or something?" Devon no sooner got the words out and Mac's fist cracked into his jaw.

"Shut the fuck up, and if you say one more nasty thing to my sister I'm going to end you," He snarled, "You got that?"

"She's my sister too!" He rubbed his hand across his face and backed away, "Maybe I'll send the cops your way, see what you're hiding out there."

Mac rolled his shoulders and got in Devon's face, "That would be the last thing you ever did," He grabbed him by the shirt, "Shut your fucking mouth and leave Reggie alone, you understand."

Devon understood, he had pushed too much and from that night on he changed his ways. Mac would kill him, he knew that without a doubt, whatever was going on was not his business, and he was staying out of it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The dress was flowing red, short and backless, with a string of gems holding it up and crisscrossing down the back. The neckline was plunging, where he had tattooed her was visible on her chest, but as she turned around in front of him he smiled. She was beautiful, marked as his and beautiful. Mine.

The look was finished with shoes to match, red spiked heels that she surprisingly had no problem walking in. He took her out for dinner to a place he knew that was out of the way and where most people around wouldn't have seen her picture. It was old news now, but that fuck head still posted a new flier every month god knows where all over the state.

It was risky to take her out in public, but he had been so blown away by seeing her dancing in his kitchen that he lost his mind momentarily. This was worth the risk, she was looking at him like he hung the moon now. They ate a nice dinner and had a few drinks, walked hand and hand to the truck where they stopped and kissed.

Just like a real couple, out for a night together, on a date.

They drank a little too much, laughed all the way home and luckily did not get pulled over; it would have been a hard price for him to pay for getting a romantic notion just because she was so happy in his kitchen that morning. He'd have to watch it from now on, letting her too close made him do dumb things. In the back of his mind, it gnawed at him like a rat eating through a bag of garbage; they were not a real couple and never would be.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thank you for reading, let me know what you think :)


	13. No Tenga Miedo

I'm just gonna mention the song Caress Me Down right here :) Song lyrics at the end, as well as an explanation for the chapter name. Half of the lyrics are in Mexican and dirty as fuck.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"We should try tantric," Laci said to him that night after they came home drunk from dinner and staggered their way to through the house to the bedroom. They laughed together as they shucked off their clothes; Mac was already forgetting what a risk he'd taken that night, just to see her smile as he watched her change for bed.

He deserved this, he told himself, he deserved her. She was his.

Sometimes he thought about leaving and taking her with him, usually, when he'd had a few drinks or was high, it seemed possible.

Mac was fun when he was drunk, or stoned, the crank was a different story though. Laci knew to hide when he was jacked up on that shit. Most times, when he was like this she liked him, and no matter what she always loved him. She watched as he rolled two joints, lit one, took a hit and passed it to her.

"What the fuck is that?" He said as they both scooted back on the bed and each took a few more hits.

"I'm not really sure, I think it's just slow, delicious sex," She inhaled and put the joint in the ashtray, pulled him up on his knees and they faced each other, "Are you in?"

"Fuck yeah," He answered.

"It can be anything you want I think, but the key is to go slow, really slow."

"I can do slow," He replied and brought his fingers over her cheek softly.

"I know," She blushed and looked down shyly as if there was any reason to be shy by now.

"Come here. We got all night now don't we." He pushed back on the bed, holding his hand out to her, "No Tenga Miedo; don't be afraid of the big bad wolf."

"I'm not," She whispered with a grin although that wasn't always true, sometimes even now she was afraid of him.

Mac pulled her back against him as he sat against the headboard of the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I got you, lay your head on my shoulder." There was no way he was rushing this, she wanted slow, she was going to get slow.

"I want you, I want your hands all over me." She muttered lowly into his ear.

"And you'll get what you want." He whispered as she laid her head back onto his shoulder. Now Laci was floating somewhere in a dream; she was sure of it. This felt too good, his touch when he was mellow like this and the way that he kissed her was the most wonderful thing she could imagine.

He kissed her like he loved her.

Mac pulled her chin to him and kissed her like he was dying of thirst and she was the only relief for it. He opened her lips with his and pushed his tongue into her mouth with hunger.

Kissing her was like a drug to him, he always sought to devour her and kissing had never held that much appeal to him before, it was different with Laci, from the very beginning.

Good, bad or indifferent, they had that connection to each other in every way. Sometimes he wondered if he was in love with her.

He wasn't sure that was a good thing, he was weak for her most of the time; he couldn't get enough.

After they were comfortable Mac looked up and realized he could see their reflection in the mirror over the dresser. He was struck by the image before him of the two of them as he held her tight and stroked her arms and chest; she relaxed into him as if they were both melting into the bed. There was no time for self-exterminating thoughts now, what he saw before him was like magic.

It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen, he was mesmerized as he watched his hands in the mirror going over her breasts slowly and her back arching in pleasure in front of his eyes.

Laci let out little sighs that went right to his dick and he gazed into the mirror at her, watching her skin flush and her eyes close.

It was like watching the best porn ever, Mac had always been a vouyer but the combination of her and being able to see it from another perspective had his dick throbbing for release in seconds.

All reasonable thought left his head as Laci's head fell back lower against his chest and she let out a sound unlike any he had heard from her and he liked it. The sound of her moans licked at a flame deep inside of him where no one had gone before and he wanted more and more.

"Don't stop…please don't stop." Laci moaned, breathless now.

"I won't…I promise I won't." He answered just as breathless.

She arched her back against him and he turned to kiss her neck, bringing his lips to her skin as if she was the most forbidden dessert on the menu, and that was more than a little true. In his wildest dreams, he never dreamed it would ever feel this way for him.

But forbidden dessert it surely was.

She moved against him, trying to get closer and onto his lap, first backward, ass first and then she tried to turn around, but he wasn't having that.

Mac stilled her with another kiss and he brought his hands down to stop her.

"Wait." He whispered, sliding his hands under her shirt and feeling the tank top she wore in place of a bra, all the while watching in the mirror.

The view was spectacular, her head was on his shoulder and moving side to side, her eyes were closed and her hair was falling all over her face. The perfectly placed mirror was allowing him to see just what he was doing to her.

She was totally lost to him and he had never seen a reaction like this before from any other girl. She wanted his touch with a desperation that she didn't try to hide and it shot right between his legs and he pushed against her looking for friction and relief.

"Oh god Laci," He groaned.

Mac brought his hands over her nipples through the shirt and she hissed and arched into him again, it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life. He continued his devilish handiwork until she was panting and pushing against him, while her hand reached for his dick through his boxers.

He growled out loud and pushed against her hand, Mac kissed her hard then whispered in her ear. "Look." Not knowing what her reaction would be, he watched in the mirror as her head came off his shoulder and she opened her heavily lidded eyes slowly. She could see them now, his hands on her, his lips on her neck, and he watched her eyes.

"Fuck." She gasped out. "That's the hottest thing I've ever seen." She watched his hands go lower over her stomach and pull at the waistband of her shorts.

"I wanna make you cum, and I want us both to watch." He whispered to her.

"Yes." She replied. "Yes."

Laci nodded and watched as his fingers dipped into her shorts and soon she felt them on her damp panties. She almost flew off the bed at the feel of his fingers touching her like that.

There was something about watching and feeling it at the same time that was so dirty and exciting to her like he was. Mac was all dirty sex, dirty kisses and dirty words and he had made her like it.

His hands were strong and his fingers skillful as he slid them along the outside of her panties. He teased her mercilessly and she spread her legs more until her heels were digging into the mattress trying to get what she wanted and he grinned at her in the mirror.

"Good girl." He whispered. "I was just gonna ask you to spread those pretty legs for me and keep 'em open."

Then he pushed the silky material to the side and slid a finger against her wetness and they both groaned out loud.

"That's so good, sweetheart." He whispered into her ear as his fingers moved along her skin and he slid one, then two inside her.

"Oh God Mac." She moaned. "Oh, my God."

"Watch." He whispered and she picked her head up and met his eyes again in the mirror. His gaze burned into her and she had never seen him look at her that way before. It was the way The Big Bad Wolf must look at Little Red Riding Hood, wanting to possess and devour her all at the same time. He could eat her alive and she would beg for more; he was the big bad wolf, he'd said it himself.

Now he had one hand between her legs and one on her breast, and they were both moving in different ways and driving her out of her mind. He had total control over her and she yielded to him completely.

Watching just drove her closer and closer at a much faster rate and he knew it, he kept going slow though, that's what she asked for. Laci watched as his lips came down on her neck and sucked hard, leaving a dark bruise there.

"I need to… oh, fuck Mac…" She moaned as she felt the swirling in her gut starting to move throughout her whole body. He knew just how to touch her and he paid attention to her responses, and she was so responsive to him, always. "I have to…"

"Mmmmm…do it." His lips were right at her ear and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. "Do it…do it."

In the mirror they both watched as her legs started to twitch, Laci couldn't look away from him in the mirror as her orgasm crashed over her and took over her whole body. She had never watched before and the intensity of it made her crazy with desire for him.

Mac held her as her body shuddered in his arms, Laci moaned, thrashed and let herself go completely; his mouth was against her temple and he whispered filthy things to her as she came down from it with his name on her lips.

After she caught her breath Laci spun around so that she was facing him and rose up on her knees to kiss him.

"God, I wish we thought of this a long time ago." She said as she kissed him again and he lifted his hips so she could get his boxers off, the faster the better.

"You and me both." He replied kicking the only thing between himself and her off and holding her hips.

"Oh fuck Mac." She made her eyes wide as she looked down at his dick. "That's a serious piece there."

He loved when she acted all impressed with his dick, he knew it was big and he knew what to do with it too, "That's all for you baby," he answered and then she was sliding down on him with a gasp; she felt so warm and wet around him that his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Fuck me..." He moaned and dug his fingers into her hips almost drawing blood.

She slowly moved her hips into his and he was without words as he felt his whole body catch fire under her; Mac let himself be carried away into the sweet oblivion that only she could give him.

"Come on Mac." She kissed him hard and pushed herself against him. "Come on, come on. Cum in me, fill me up."

"Oh fuck me, sweetheart…fuck me!" He groaned into the side of her cheek as they held each other tight.

Even as he let fly a string of expletives and watched in the mirror as she rode his dick until he had emptied every drop of himself inside of her, he knew he was never going to be the same again. This girl had changed something about him, she had changed him.

Laci slid down off of him and they laid there facing each other, not saying a word for a few minutes, it had been so intense that time. More intense than it had ever been; Mac pushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes and moved his own hair out of the way so he could see her better.

"You are such a good fuck," She said as she brought her hand over his shoulder and grinned at him.

"Same to you." He smiled too.

They laid there looking at each other for a long time that night.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Laci woke up and his arms were around her waist, his warm breath on her neck, Mac was pulling her up against him and she felt his dick against her ass. She thought he was awake, but he wasn't, he was asleep and dreaming and she knew what he was dreaming about.

They had fallen asleep together, then he woke her up in the middle of the night for more.

Mac was moaning softly, bucking his hips into her ass and she moved back against him, wiggling herself against him. He groaned deeper and his hands snaked up under her t-shirt to her breasts; even in his sleep, he was groping at her and trying to fuck her

Laci reached back and rubbed him through the boxer shorts he wore and his eyes opened. "Mornin Laci." He said as he turned them over and lifted her shirt up. Licking his lips he stared down at her breasts. Then his mouth was on her and then his tongue and she sighed, opening her legs so he could get closer to her.

He teased her with a wicked combination of licking, biting and sucking her nipple until she was thrusting her hips up against his trying to get some relief for the burning between her legs.

Mac stopped and looked up at her, through the fringe of his bangs, still rolling his tongue over one nipple while his fingers found the other one. He listened to her breathing rate change and then stopped again motioning to her with his eyes downward and she shook her head.

She needed a shower and it was hot in the room because his body temperature was always a few degrees above normal and she absorbed his heat as they slept. She felt dirty and sweaty, but Mac rose up on his knees and nodded his head then pulled her legs up so that her ankle was against his face. He turned and licked her toes, keeping his eyes on hers the whole time, blatantly trying to show her what he could do with his tongue.

He played with her foot and toes, sucking and licking them until she was gasping and ready to beg him to go lower.

Mac slowly made his way down her leg kissing and licking her like a demon and she was all too willing now to let the fire consume her.

By the time he got to her inner thigh, he was mesmerized by her creamy soft skin, wanting to mark it as his and she was shaking. The effect they had on each other was profound and always fire and brimstone.

He groaned loudly as he buried his face between her legs and licked her through the damp material she wore, and Laci was sure she was about to cum already.

She moaned softly as he pushed his lips and nose against her panties and then his fingers were under the waistband of them.

Mac pulled them off in record time and they were tossed across the room, then pushed her legs apart gently and she let her knees fall against the mattress. He'd seen every part of her, done everything imaginable to her and yet in the daylight she felt embarrassed still.

"God damn that's nice…" He said, almost in a daze and all her embarrassment slipped away like leaves falling from a tree on an Autumn day.

He licked her with the flat of his tongue, slow and deliberate, and she moaned from somewhere deep in her chest.

He reached up and placed a hand on her belly to hold her in place as she started to move her hips against his face. Laci made no secret about the fact that she loved what he was doing; She spread her legs more and he slid his tongue and lips along her folds so slowly that she dug her heels into the mattress. She tried not to think about where he might have acquired this particular skill and just let herself enjoy it.

He brought his fingers up from her thigh where they had been and slid one and then two inside her as his tongue laved attention on her clit.

"Oh god Mac, I'm right there…oh please…" She closed her eyes and rocked her hips against his mouth steadily and he didn't stop until she was screaming as loud as he could make her.

When he was done she pulled him up to her and looked into his eyes. She held her hands in his hair and stared deeply at him.

"Fuck me." She said. "I want you to fuck me into this mattress."

Then she pulled him against her until he was inside her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hang on sweetheart this is gonna be a rough ride." He said and as he was pulling her legs up under his arms and leaning down to kiss her, sober now, he'd not forgotten about his vow to not let her in. She was already there, he had let the unthinkable happen. He would have to fix it, and part of him was sad about that; he would miss her when she was gone.

But it had to be done, and soon, before he fucked up anymore by catching feelings for some whore he yanked off the streets. Devon would be up his ass again, and Walter too probably after he punched him yesterday. He'd made a mistake by getting bent over the fliers and it was going to bite him in the ass if he wasn't careful. He had fucked up and shown his hand; she had to go, she made him weak.

Goddammit! Mac really liked having her around, but he knew it was better to kill her, get rid of her and go back to the other way; taking what he wanted with no attachments and no entanglements. They didn't catch him last time and they wouldn't again.

A good fuck was just that, a good fuck, nothing more, that voodoo she'd pulled on him the night before was not happening again. Love was for pussies.

He'd fuck her a few more times then get rid of her down the mine shaft, and chalk this up to a bad experiment.

/

No Tenga miedo, I'm your papí  
Take your chones, y los manden a mí  
Levanta, levanta, tienes que gritar  
Levanta, levanta, tienes que bailar

 _[English translation:  
"Don't be scared, I'm your daddy  
Take your panties and send them to me  
Get up, get up, you have to scream  
Get up, get up, you have to dance"]_

Because the girl caress me down  
And that's the lovin' sound  
And the girl caress me down  
That's the lovin' sound

AN: I hope this chapter got across the fact that she is happy now, totally brainwashed to the point where she doesn't even see herself any more, except as an extension of Mac. He's got problems of his own too and no way out that he can see except one, the familiar way to solve problems. One more chapter. I'll post it later today.


	14. One Day

This song is "One Day" by Matisyahu it appeared in another chapter when Laci was plotting against Mac. So... yeah. Enjoy! Love you all!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"All my life I've been waiting for,  
I've been praying for,  
For the people to say,  
That we don't wanna fight no more.  
They'll be no more wars,  
And our children will play,  
One day (one day), one day."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was May 24th.

Three days after Mac had decided to kill her, her time was running out, there was a clock set on her life that she didn't even know about. Laci was living her life the way she had gotten used to, happily oblivious, there had been no indication from him that anything was wrong. Mac was a good actor when he wanted to be, years of pretending to be normal, or as normal as he could be being who he was made that the easy part.

Laci had no idea what he had planned for her and all she could think of was making everything perfect for him.

Mac's birthday was the next day and she was cooking sauce on the stove for spaghetti and baking him a chocolate cake, his favorite. Happily and humming to herself she had put the TV on, which she didn't usually do and Mac was asleep in bed so she kept it low.

He had been out in the caves the night before and he had come home wired and horny. They had stayed up late getting high and fucking and she was a little tired now, but Laci didn't care, she loved him, he made her happy. She was happy in his house and she stayed there unless he took her out somewhere, which was rare. But they did go out, to places where no one knew who she was. He liked showing off his prize to other men, even if they were strangers far from home.

They had gone out a few nights before and had fun together, Mac could be such a good time if he was in the mood to be. Laci made the effort to make sure he was pleased with her, and in a good mood as much as possible.

Laci cooked and cleaned for him, fucked him when he wanted it, they were practically married. Maybe one day...she thought about it sometimes, but he wasn't the marrying kind. She was, she wanted to marry him.

As she cooked that day she listened to the news reports and weather, it was going to be hot again. She was tired of the hot weather, but it was what it was. After some sitcoms, she heard a soft but firm voice on the TV that was foreign, yet so familiar to her. She turned to see a younger version of herself.

"My name is Lizzie Shaver, this is a picture of my older sister Laci," Laci stopped what she was doing and stared at the TV dumbfounded, the wooden spoon she had been stirring the sauce with slipped from her hand and hit the floor, "In November she will have been missing for five years, she's been gone 1,596 days, I miss her."

Laci stood there unable to move as she watched the TV stunned, and then she moved as if propelled by an unknown, unseen force. Her thoughts were as scattered as her movements and she became terrified.

It started coming back to her, memories of her old life, followed by the knowledge creeping over her like a plague of what he had done to her.

Seeing Lizzie's face and pleading voice on the TV had done something to her brain and she was on hyper alert. Laci looked around the house in a panic; something had snapped and her heart rate went up; she couldn't breathe. What had happened to her? She couldn't catch her breath no matter how hard she tried to. Was she having a heart attack? It felt like it, bone-crushing pain shot through her chest.

Laci fell against the counter and before she could think it over the knife was in her hand and she was running down the hall towards their bedroom where he slept. He had stolen her life, he had taken everything away from her! He had hurt her.

Her body was running on full adrenaline, and she had no idea where the strength came from, later when she thought about what had happened, spoke about it, she knew it was what was called a fugue state. She had momentarily lost her mind and with that, her fear of him. Her hair flew out behind her, she hadn't run this fast in years, she hadn't known she had this in her.

"One day, one day, one day."

In a rage that she didn't know was possible Laci jumped on the bed, screaming like a crazy woman, then onto him and plunged the knife into his chest before he could stop her. His blood shot up into her face; Mac's eyes flew open and he knew what was happening but Laci didn't stop, just kept stabbing his chest over and over. She was oblivious to his movements as he tried to fight her but he was bleeding out too fast. There was blood all over the place, all over her, him, the bed and the walls and she just kept stabbing him until she couldn't anymore.

Then she fell down on top of his lifeless body and started crying from exhaustion, but also in grief.

She stayed that way for a long time.

After she was sure he wasn't moving Laci realized she was crying, she was covered in blood and terrified. She had to get out of there, her hands reached out instinctively for things she needed, and the picture by the bed that he had taken long ago of them. She shoved it in a backpack along with, the knife and Mac's cell phone that she would use to call for help once she was on the road.

She grabbed his truck keys as she ran out the door and just drove towards home as fast as she could.

"One day (one day), one day."

/

In her room at the apartment, she and Lizzie shared now Laci was laying on her bed looking at it again. She looked at it a lot in secret, because who would understand? They had moved to Minnesota, where it was almost always colder out, both of them agreed that she couldn't stay in Utah after what had happened.

Laci had called 911 from Mac's truck as she sped away, telling them what had happened to her and where to find his body. Two police cars met her down the road from his house, close to where she used to live before he kidnapped her and she remembered. She remembered it all.

No charges were filed, she was a victim, his victim, and one of many; she had fought for her life, and killed him in the process. There were no more rapes in the area, but she couldn't stay there anymore, Lizzie had been all too happy to leave too.

Months later Laci broke the picture frame and pulled the picture out, she stared at it for a long time thinking that she would burn it, but in the end, she slipped it into her wallet and carried it with her. No one knew she had the picture of herself and Mac that he had taken of them, that had been such a happy day for her, he had danced with her.

She couldn't let Lizzie see it, she would never understand. Dan had not understood; he thought that because he had waited and looked so hard for her they would pick right up right where they left off. He didn't understand why Laci didn't love him anymore. She wasn't sure she could ever love again, Dan was still in Utah as far as she knew. She was traumatized and had pushed him away, and he had respected her wishes and left her alone.

They would not approve of keeping Mac'ss picture in her victim's group and they had suggested she burn anything she had of Mac, but she just couldn't. Everything else they suggested, she did, she still took kickboxing lessons, she got a beautiful chest piece done to cover where he had carved his name into her, she survived; but Laci was still marked by him, in more ways than one, forever. She carried Mac's picture around in her wallet for the rest of her life.

"Oh, my love,  
My darling,  
I've hungered, hungered for your touch,  
A long, lonely time.

And time goes by so slowly,  
And time can do so much,  
Are you still mine?

I need your love,  
I need your love,  
Godspeed your love to me."

The End

AN: Thank you so so so much for reading, everyone who left comments, know how much that impacted me. Sometimes we all feel like we are writing out into the void and it's so great to know people are enjoying it. especially such an acquired taste like Mac ;) Thank you again xoxoxox


End file.
